This invention relates to display stands, and particularly to free-standing, self-supporting display stands which are designed to be easily dismounted and reassembled, for example, for use at exhibitions.
It is known to construct self-supporting display stands in the form of a relatively heavy rigid base, on which are mounted a pair of upstanding support masts, whose upper ends are connected back to the base by means of tension cables. Such a display stand will be referred to below as xe2x80x9ca stand of the type herein describedxe2x80x9d. Usually the base is made of metal and the masts are of a stiff material such as carbon fibre. A stand of this kind can be used to support various types of fabric screens, leaflet or brochure displays and the like, and has the advantage of being free-standing.
A well-known problem in the construction of devices of this kind, is that it is difficult to secure the components together reliably, whilst allowing for quick assembly and disassembly. When the cables are attached to the upper ends of the support masts, and to the base, for example, considerable care is required to ensure that they are properly secured because the whole structure is in a tensioned condition when it is assembled. Similarly, the process of disassembly must be carried out with care, to avoid accidents caused by unexpected release of the secured components.
Accordingly, a first aspect of the present invention provides a self-supporting display stand comprising a rigid base, a pair of upstanding rod-like support masts mounted on the base, and a corresponding pair of tension cables which connect the upper ends of the masts to the base, characterised in that the upper end of each cable is connected to the upper end of the corresponding mast by means of a first connector comprising a ferrule having a recess which fits over the mast, and a clamping device for securing the upper end of the cable; the lower end of the cable being connected to the base by means of a second connector having a body which is adapted to engage in a suitably shaped socket or recess in the base, and also includes a clamping device for securing the lower end of the cable.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a base for a display stand, comprising a first pair of relatively closely spaced apart sockets for receiving the lower ends of corresponding support masts, and a second pair of sockets, which are more widely spaced apart, for connecting the lower ends of respective tension cables whose upper ends are each attached to one of the masts; each of the sockets of the second pair comprising a re-entrant portion adapted to receive and retain a connector member attached to the lower end of the cable.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector which is adapted to secure the upper end of a tension cable of a display stand, to the upper end of a support mast which is to be held under tension by the tension cable, the connector comprising a ferrule including a blind axial bore extending from one end and adapted to fit over the upper end of the mast, and a transversely extending slot or passageway adapted to receive the end of the cable, which is provided with clamping means, adapted to be tightened onto the cable to secure it in position. Preferably, the slot or passageway is located between the inner end of the bore and the other end of the ferrule and the clamping means comprises a grub screw which is located in a threaded passage of the inner end of the bore, so that the screw is concealed, after assembly.
A yet further aspect of the invention provides a connector adapted to secure the lower end of a tension cable to the base of a display stand, and comprising an elongate body provided with a transversely extending slot or passageway to receive the lower end of the tension cable, and an axially extending bore communicating with the passageway, in which there is mounted a clamping device adapted to be tightened to hold the end of the cable in position, whereby the connector body forms a toggle which can be inserted axially into a re-entrant recess in the base, and which then automatically assumes a locked position.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a connector for mounting a shelf or other laterally extending support member on a tension cable of a display stand, comprising an elongate body having a first laterally extending recess adapted to receive the laterally extending member, a second recess or passageway which also extents laterally, but at right angles to the first recess, and is adapted to receive the cable, and an axial bore extending inwardly from each end of the body, which is threaded to receive a clamping screw, so that the transversely extending member and the tension cable can both be clamped into their respective recesses.